


Ooops... I think I owe an explanation...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Between 2-3 Series [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: The Family dinner with Jones', what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. The dinner with family of Ianto Jones in my vision.  
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

Whole week Rift was annoyingly active and team had a lot of work to do, so Friday approached unexpectedly and Ianto was parking his car outside of his sister’s house. Well, there was nowhere to go now, so he reluctantly climbed out of the car, took wine and sweets that he knew were Rhiannon’s favourite and went to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. There was a loud bang of footsteps as door flew open and he wound himself with handful of his niece.

-Uncle Iantoo! – she squealed.

-Hey there, kiddo!  - he smiled, hugging her tightly. He loved Mica and David very much, but with work like Torchwood, he barely saw them.   

-Mica, let your uncle go and let him in already – came a smiling voice of his sister.

-Hi, Rhi! – he said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

-Hello stranger! Aren’t they feeding my little brother there? You’re look skin and bones! – she berated him.

-I’m not skinny, big sis! Just in shape! – he answered sarcastically and chuckled at her comment.

-I will have a word with boyfriend of yours about not looking after you properly – she whispered to him mockingly. He blushed furiously and that made her giggle.

-What’s so funny? – came excited voice of her husband Johnny. They shook hands in greeting.

-Nothing, just joking on my little brother as any normal sister will do. – she said and looked at her brother pointedly, showing that she remembers to keep her mouth shut. He sent her a grateful look and followed her in the living room where everyone was waiting for them. His 2 aunts and uncle, uncle Alun’s son cousin Philipp with his wife Sally and their kids Sarah and Tom, aunty Gwen’s daughter cousin Cadi and her fiancé Greg. His other two cousins, Lilly and Daffyd, aunty Carys’s children, both were in Scotland for a work. He hasn’t even fully entered the room when he heard chastise voice of his aunt.

-Ianto, pet, where have you been for so long? I thought you forgot about your aunty Carys! – the noble woman was sitting at the head of the table, looking at him expectantly.

-Sorry aunty Carys, next time I won’t make you to wait so long for my visit – he said smiling, kissing her on the cheek.

-Ohhh, you know that I’ll always forgive my sweet little boy. – she said sweetly as he blushed

-My God, I’m not a boy any more, aunty! – he chuckled awkwardly. He loved her very much, yes, but sometimes she crossed the line.

-You’ll always be to me! – she said and tweaked his cheeks making him blush even more.

\- Let me hug my nephew too, Carys, you’re not the only one he neglected to visit – said aunty Gwen, approaching them.

-At least you’ve seen him on Christmas, Gwendolyn! I got only a card! – she answered bitterly.

-Hello aunty Gwen – Ianto hugged her and kissed on the cheek as well.

-Stop spoiling the boy! You’ll make him too soft with all that cuddling and lisping. He is a man, not a little girl! - uncle Alun said disapprovingly, appearing in the doorway.

-Hello uncle Alun – they shook hands firmly.

-Young man, are you so busy that you have no time to visit your aunts, so they won’t attack you after not seeing you for a long time? – he asked Ianto. Uncle Alun had a pride of a noble gentleman and was very traditional.

-I apologise again for being so thoughtless, sir – Ianto said respectfully.

-Ok, everyone’s here, so let’s start, or everything will get cold. – Interrupted Rhi, rescuing her brother from their relatives.

They ate talking, man discussed rugby, women were excitedly discussing Cadi’s wedding plans. Ianto was glad that today he wasn’t the one in the centre of attention as usual. Today the main dish for the dinner was Greg. He felt sorry for a poor sod. He on his own experience knew what it felt like to be peppered with questions by Jones’. But Greg did a great job answering them all.  Ianto liked him and was glad that his sister was in good hands.

After dinner, all the children went to play in the nearby park and adults moved from the dining table to the couch area for tea. The conversation returned to wedding plans.

-So, Cadi, - started aunty Gwen – how many guests you and Greg are expecting?

-Well, I think it’s about 80 people. Maybe 90. We just started to write invitation cards, so I’m not sure yet. - she answered.

-By the way, whom will you bring Ianto? – asked Philipp. ‘Thank you dear cousin’ Ianto thought, as this question brought all the attention in the room to him.

-Yes, love, – said aunty Carys – you haven’t mentioned anyone after that poor Lisa girl – she said sadly

-No, I haven’t- he said pointedly, memories of Lisa bringing back sadness and loss.

-Stop making him sad everyone, it’s none of our business. – said Rhiannon, trying to divert the attention from Ianto. He looked at her thankfully, but last week he thought a lot about telling his family about Jack. He loved him and their reactions won’t change that. He didn’t care what people would think or say, so he decided to tell the truth.  

-Thank you, Rhi, but if they want to know I’ll tell them – he said softly. He took a steadying breath and spoke. – I’ve been seeing someone for almost 3 years now. – he said.

-Really? What is her name? – asked aunty Carys excitedly

-Is she a beautiful girl? – asked aunty Gwen at the same time with her

\- Well…- he trailed before dropping the bomb - Yes, Jack is handsome – he answered them both at once, proud for not blushing at his own words, leaving everyone in the room except Rhiannon gapping in shock.

-WHAT?! – uncle Alun was the first to come out of the shocked state turning bright red from anger. – You mean that you are seeing a man?! Like some kind of a faggot?! – he shouted at young man. At his words Ianto winced visibly. He knew what reaction the news would have, but it still hurt to hear those words from a member of his family.

-Don’t you dare to use that word in my house and especially towards my brother! – Rhiannon said firmly, defending her brother, shocked by the venomous words from their uncle.

-Alun!!!!! – both aunts exclaimed.

-What? I told you not to treat him like a girl! Now you see what have you done? He became one of those… - he was cut off by a firm voice

-They have nothing to do with whom I choose to love, so stop shouting at them! – Ianto said. He didn’t like when someone was raising their voice on women of his family, even if that someone was a family as well.

-How dare you to interrupt me, you little… - again he was cut mid-sentence, but now by the heart retching scream from Sally.

Shocked they all turned to see what had scared her so much and Ianto felt his heart sink as cold shiver ran down his spine. They were so focused on their arguing and were shouting so loud that they haven’t heard a back door being ripped off its hinges by a Hoix. ‘Universe has a strange, sadistic sense of humour’ he thought to himself. How on earth it ended up in the house was a mystery to Ianto, but he jumped into action having one primary goal: to save his family from the enraged alien.

-Everybody don’t move! – he ordered and everybody froze, too shocked to disagree. Ianto carefully moved in front of everybody to divert attention of the beast away from his family and showing his hands in a calming manner in front of him. Hoix’ were primitive creatures relying only on their instincts, but they were very strong and terrifying when feeling threatened or enraged – In any circumstances, don’t touch it, its skin is toxic for humans and your skin will get burned. – he instructed them as he moved to stand between them and a Hoix.

-Ianto, don’t – Rhiannon whispered on the verge of tears, afraid for everyone, especially her brother.

-Trust me Rhi, I know what I’m doing. I dealt with Hoix before, so everyone do as I say and we’ll be safe. –he said calmly, his gaze never living the snarling creature, trying to hide panic raising inside of him.

-What do you mean you dealt with those things before – hissed uncle Alun

-Not now! – Ianto said, trying to calm both his uncle and a creature – Good Hoixy, how did you end up here, Rift doesn’t spread that far – he said in a soothing tone to the alien.

He was trying to come up with any plan, using anything available for him here to incapacitate an alien, twice stronger than a human. He left both his stun gun and fire arm in the car. He didn’t think that he’ll need them on the bloody family dinner, for God’s sake. His comm unit was in the hub, phone in his coat which he won’t be able to reach without provoking the Hoix, so there was no way for him to do it himself or to contact the team for help. He needed something to lead it outside of the house, to lock his family safely inside of the house, while he will try his best to distract it until he come up with the plan.

Well, his uncle had a pride of a noble man, but Ianto never thought that he was wise enough. Now, he was sure about it.

 – Uncle Alun no! – he shouted, as his uncle grabbed a chair and lunched it into the Hoix.

The chair scattered on the floor in pieces from the impact, making a creature roar in rage and tense, ready to attack.

-Fuck! – Ianto breathed out, tensing. Now it was becoming almost impossible to get out of it alive. ‘Well, then the only one he’ll get would be me’ he thought to himself, ready to do anything to save his family. – When it is distracted run as fast as you can and as far away from the house as possible. Rhi, grab my coat, there is a mobile, call Jack and tell him ‘Code 730: Hoix’ and give him an address. You got me? Rhi? ‘Code 730: Hoix’ – he repeated for her to memorize the procedure code.

-What about you? – she asked, now tears falling down her face.

-Someone has to entertain it – he said trying to joke

-We won’t leave you! – said Greg

 -Girls need to run, but we will stay and help you. – said Philipp

-No, you can’t stay. It will kill you. It is my work to protect you, so on my signal, run. – he said firmly, so no one could protest. Then he moved closer to the Hoix

-Hey you! I’m the only one you’ll get! No one else! – he said loudly. He took a deep breath, ready to fight for his life when the front door opened with the loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

He risked to move his gaze away from the creature and look in the direction of the sound. Both Jack and Owen stormed inside of a living room and in front of his shocked family, guns ready to shoot. He only had time to see Jack’s terrified face as his lover shouted his name and lunched himself in front of Ianto just in time to shield him from the Hoix that jumped in his direction. A painted howl escaped Jack’s lips as the creature bit into his neck with its sharp teeth. Jack grabbed the Hoix’s shoulders, the skin on his hands reddening from the contact, and pulled it as far from Ianto as he could, turning it with its back to Owen as medic shot the creature several times. Roaring, Hoix released Jack’s throat and fell on the floor. Jack was able to stumble couple of steps away from it and fell to the floor as well. Both Owen and Ianto ran to him.

-There is no way to stop the bleeding – Owen told Ianto after examining gaping wound with burned edges from where it touched Hoix skin. Ianto looked down on the man he loved, unshed tears shining in his eyes for the pain in those old eyes. In that moment he heard aunt Carys’s scream and turned to see that Hoix somehow survived 4 bullets in the back and stood up. Grabbing Jack’s Webley from the floor, young Welshman jumped to his feet and steadily fired once, bullet hitting it straight between its eyes. Now truly dead, Hoix fell down.

His whole family stared at him in shock and disbelief. First, he knew what the creature was and said he dealt with such things before, now he shot it, masterly hitting the target. They all understood that they didn’t know the young man at all.

-Y-Yan – came pained, weak voice behind him.

Ianto rushed to his lover and fell on his knees beside him, pulling his upper body onto his lap.

-Shhh, Cariad, I’m here, it’s ok, it’s going to be fine – Ianto said softly, wrapping one arm around him and caressing his face in calming manner with other hand. In his arms Jack relaxed immediately.

-I gave him a strong painkiller but there is nothing else I can do; he’ll bleed to death. – Owen said quietly. Ianto just nodded to him.

-Can you take care of the Hoix? You can take it to the Hub, when Jack will come around we’ll come ourselves, I’m driving. – young man said.

-Sure mate. Take your time. – Owen said and carefully dragged dead alien out of the house.

Jack looked Ianto in the eyes with a silent request and shifted his head a little bit in a way so that his face was reaching upwards. Understanding him without any words, Ianto smiled softly at him. Lowering his head, he kissed him lovingly on the pale lips, not caring about the audience they had. When they broke apart, Jack smiled at him gratefully without opening his eyes and after one shallow breath he became still. Pulling him closer, Ianto carefully rocked him in his arms.

Silence in the house was deafening. His family just realised, that the man that just died in their Ianto’s arms was indeed the one he was seeing. The love in both of their eyes was evident. They were surprised when Ianto called him Cariad – beloved, but they saw that that was true, that both men cared big time. It broke their hearts seeing the pain in young man’s eyes as he was rocking the lifeless body in his arms. ‘Not so soon after Lisa’ they thought. All the women in the room were crying, as for Ianto, his eyes were dry as he whispered in Welsh soft loving words into dead man’s ear.

-Ianto, my dear boy, we have to move him before kids come back from the park. – aunty Carys whispered to him through the tears breaking the silence after some time have passed.

-No, he’ll be fine, give him some time. – Ianto said firmly tightening his grip around his lover.

\- I’m so sorry, but he is gone, Ianto.  – uncle Alun said softly, as if talking to a wounded animal. ‘Poor sod, lost his mind from the sorrow’ he thought to himself. Yes, he didn’t approve of that kind of a relationship, but even he had a heart to understand how hard it was to loose someone you care about, especially for Ianto, who just berried his girlfriend 3 years ago. 

-No he is not; he’ll be back any moment now – young man said stubbornly.

-Ian… - aunty Gwen’s words were cut by a loud inhale of the breath and presumably dead man jolting up in young man’s grip grabbing his arms tightly. Everyone in the room jumped and women screamed, startled.

-Shhhhh, Jack! It’s ok, you’re ok, you’re safe - Ianto said softly, holding terrified, wide eyed Jack tightly to his chest.

-Yan? – came uncertain voice

-Yes, I’m right here, Cariad – he smiled at his lover and helped him to sit up. As soon as he sat straight Jack pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

-God, Yan, I thought I was too late. When Tosh told me where the Rift spike happened I thought I’ve lost you. – he said breathlessly.

-Shhh, it’s ok, I’m fine. I’m here, thanks to you. – he said smiling. -  Did you have to jump into Hoix’s jaws? You could simply have shot it. – Ianto said softly berating him.

-I’m sorry, I know you hate when I die, but it stood too close to you to shoot at, we could’ve accidentally hit you, so I had to move it away from you. – Jack looked him in the eyes as he apologised – Am I forgiven or decaff is waiting for me at work? – he said with sad puppy eyes.

– No decaff for you, Cariad. You saved my life after all. Saving in true Captain Jack Harkness style, I would say! - Ianto chuckled. Smiling his 1000-watt smile Jack pulled him closer and kissed him eagerly. They broke apart as someone coughed behind them. Blushing furiously Ianto turned to his family that he forgot was there and have seen them kissing.

All the women were smiling delightfully at two of them, while man just stared at them with raised eyebrows. ‘Well, that was fast’ Ianto thought to himself, seeing his family’s normal reactions on the situation, as if a man hasn’t died and resurrected in front of them minutes ago. Maybe being raised and living in Cardiff made you get used to weird stuff after some time.

-Ohhh…. – Jack breathed out realizing that there was a whole of Ianto’s family looking at them.

Ianto stood up, helping Jack to do the same, holding him around the waist and taking most of his weight as he wobbled on his feet.

-That wasn’t how I planned to meet your family – Jack said to Ianto, then turned to his family with a signature Captain Jack smile - Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto’s boss and by compatibility his partner. Pleased to meet you all at last – he introduced himself, sending a flirty smile towards ladies who blushed and smiled shyly at him.

-Captain? Since when Tourist office’ boss should have a military rang- asked uncle Alun suspiciously. Yes, shock from the events definitely passed if he became his normal self.

-Well, I don’t really work in the Tourist office – Ianto said blushing

-You mean, all this time you’ve been lying to your family, boy? – his uncle said accusingly.

-He had no choice as he signed the Secret Act of Confidentiality. We are Special Ops; our work is highly classified. – Jack answered firmly, defending his lover. Uncle Alun was about to say something when aunty Gwen stopped him

\- For God’s sake, Alun, stop accusing them, they saved all of our lives!

\- Yes, but he hid himself from us, Gwendolyn! How can we trust him after that?

-How?! How? He almost sacrificed himself for our sakes. – Rhiannon snapped at him -  Well Jack did, I have no idea how, but that doesn’t change the fact that they are willing to sacrifice their lives for others. Isn’t that enough for you?! – she said.

-She is right, thank you both for saving us from that terrible beast – said aunty Carys looking gratefully at them

-Pleasure to serve you, ma’am! – Jack said smiling at her and bowing his head, wincing slightly from the movement.

-Jack, you look pale, we need to get you to the Hub. Owen took Hoix back there so he should still be there to check you over. – Ianto said caringly, noticing that his lover was still in pain.

-Yeah – he simply answered, not moving his head anymore. Ianto turned to his family

-I promise, I’ll explain everything to you, but right now I need to take Jack to our medic. You cannot tell anyone about what happened here, even the kids, ok? – at the affirmative nods from everyone they said goodbye to everyone and he helped Jack towards the door.

-Wait, Yan, we need to clean up first – Jack said weakly, nodding towards the pool of blood on the carpet.

-Don’t you even think about that, Jack.  I’ll clean it up, you go and let my brother to take care of you – Rhiannon smiled at him warmly calling him by his name. She liked Jack very much and already accepted him into the family, seeing the love that he felt for her brother, ready to give up his life for him without thinking. He made Ianto happy and she saw that her brother truly loved the man. It was enough to her to include him into a family even not knowing anything about him.

-Thank you Rhi – Ianto smiled at her lovingly – Sorry for ruining you carpet. Send a bill to me, ok?

-Oh forget it, it’s just a piece of wool.  – she said smiling –Now go and look after your man. Later you will have time to explain yourself to us, both of you, but now there are more important things to do – she winked at them both.

-Thank you, beautiful Ms. Davies. It was a pleasure meeting you. – Jack said smiling warmly at her.

-It’s Rhi, and I’m pleased to meet you too Jack. Take care of yourself and my little brother, will you, Captain? – she said with a wink

-I’ll do my best, Rhi! - he said with a beaming smile on his face.

-Ok, we better go before anyone else will decide to join your compliment exchange – Ianto said, feeling happiness warming his heart at seeing how easily Rhi accepted Jack. Well, Jack was irresistible, he should know that like no one else.

Rhi hugged and kissed them both goodbye and watched them drive away, proud for her brother and happy for him loving and being loved so much in return. She couldn’t wait to find out more about Jack, talk to him and spend some time with the two of them. Closing the door, she took a deep breath and went to deal with the confused relatives.


End file.
